


to unite the stars

by chosuiri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: (the gakumitsu is very background. maybe. ), Hoshimeguri AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: "The king sure surprised me, and he never surprises me!"---Erin tags along with King Orion to forge an alliance with the Star of Perpetual Night, Alba. Intrigued by his usually stoic king's constantly changing expressions and Alba's king's wish, he patiently observes King Orion's attempts at diplomacy.Alternatively, Erin tries to find out the mystery behind King Carnelian's bodyguard, Lazu.





	1. star of perpetual night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought this was gonna be the first tamariku fic on ao3 but apparently not?
> 
> well it's the first erinlazu fic on ao3. (:  
> anyways hello! if you've been keeping up on me on twitter, you know that i've been totally engrossed in riku's character for the hoshimegu ichikuji. some headcanon posts will be integrated into this fic which you can see [here](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea/status/1049011164146016257) and [here](https://curiouscat.me/starsail/post/671906893?1538968485).
> 
> be aware that i'm writing this at the time when the event has not yet started so most of this is pure conjecture loosely based off of the bios and profiles translated so far. If you want to learn more about the lore check that out [here](https://twitter.com/i/moments/1049301125650735107).  
> If you don't feel like clicking, I do reference these bios but also expand on them with my own take. If you don't yet remember the names then here's what i use in this chapter. do know that these characters WILL be acting differently from their canon incarnations so this won't be necessarily tamariku and gakumitsu it's more like erinlazu and....... gee why did i ship the kings together i can't even come up with a name for them
> 
> erin = riku  
> orion = gaku  
> sardinia = tenn  
> carnelian = mitsuki  
> lazu = tamaki

“Your majesty,” Erin begins as he kneels on the ground, dipping his head so his face is hidden on sight. He then looks up and shoots his king a bright and cheery smile. “So, why didja summon me here? Did I mess up on the report again? You bored? You wanna play some chess again? Spar?” At the last suggestion he mentions, a smirk blossoms on his lips as he grabs the set of kunai and wave them around.

The king sighs, shaking his head as he shoots a glare at Erin, “why don’t you show some respect sometime, brat. And if we’re sparring, you know we have to use the practice swords.”

Erin shrugs, the impish smile still present as he stands up, straightening his back and disregarding prior customs. He’s King Orion’s most trusted attendant-- his right hand man, while it’s frowned upon to not show proper respect, it’s not like he's disregarding them completely. The king has long gotten used to his antics, and at this point they trust each other enough to bypass the formalities and honorifics. “So we’re gonna spar?”

“Not right now,” Orion grimaces, standing up from his throne and walking over toward his attendant. Eyeing the weapons in his hand, he grabs Erin’s wrist and gently lowers it. “I have something you need to do. Some diplomacy.”

Erin blinks, “can’t you get the minister of foreign affairs to handle it?”

“I don’t trust him with this one.” Orion snaps, “he’s been doing a poor job of talking to Sirena.”

Erin stifles a chuckle, “don’t you think that’s because of you? You got a stick up your ass, so of course those carefree guys don’t like you.” He shrugs, as he idly spins the knives in his hand skillfully, maybe even wanting to show off a little. “King Sardinia put on a splendid show, but someone decided to be super boring and did paperwork during it!”

Orion glowers at him even more intensely than the first time, causing Erin to draw back a little. “Shut it. I know my way is at least right-- I am running this country perfectly fine. Also, we were behind _because someone messed up on their report._ ”

Erin opens his mouth to make another snide remark, but quickly clamps it shut before King Orion changes his mind and decides it’s high time that they spar again (rather, Erin’s ass being kicked). Not like he already tried to roast him with that backhanded insult. “I… understand. Then what will you have me do, _your majesty_?”

“Well, we’re traveling to Alba tomorrow. Get packed, we’ll stay there as long as it takes to form the alliance.” Orion immediately brings up what he wants of Erin with the same laconic expression as always, “I’ve been exchanging letters with King Carnelian.”

“Huh? Alba?” Erin recalls the news from ten years back when Alba ravaged Eterno’s lands vying for the sunlight. This all but failed, leaving Eterno a wasteland that none of the planets dared to touch. Doing so is obsolete, considering how the once beautiful star had been depleted of all resources. However, that was years ago, but that does mean Alba still exists in only permanent nighttime. Not like he’s ever seen much of the sun in Lama’s mechanically built kingdom of impressive military fortresses and castles, but to think of the entire place shrouded in darkness… “You know, I’m afraid of the dark.”

Orion snorts, “you are not. We’ve slept in the same quarters before, Erin.”

Erin laughs, shrugging and tossing up his hands in the air. “Yeah, you’re right. I was only jesting, your majesty.”

“I swear, all you do is annoy me.” Orion complains, sighing as he turns around swiftly and returns to his prior affairs. “Get out of here. Do as you see fit, but make sure you’re up by sunrise.”

Erin grins, and then blows a kiss in the king’s direction, “okay, your majesty~ we’re going to go by the airship, right?”

“Yes. Make preparations for that too.” He mutters, squinting at Erin as he swats away the imaginary kiss. “And stop doing that.”

“Sorry, couldn’t resist!” Erin returns with a cheeky grin, “we should spar sometime later!”

“Oh? You’re trying to avoid responsibilities again?” Orion hisses, “you know that I can--”

“Ah, that was… just a joke.” Erin mumbles weakly, and then quickly excuses himself before he incurs more rage from the king-- he’s become so accustomed to his antics even from the day that they met. Not even once has he seen him surprised by him. Sure, he’s been surprised by other things, particularly when these type of noodles called ‘soba’ were introduced by foreigners-- well, that’s another story. The point is that Erin has not managed to shake that stoic expression of his other than arousing anger. He always backs off when it seems like he pushed the king’s buttons too far since he seriously might sentence him to death one day because of it.

Excited at the prospect of traveling to Alba for the first time, Erin sets off to make all preparations he deemed necessary for the trip.

* * *

“So what is King Carnelian like?” Erin inquires, leaning forward in his seat slightly as his king spends time looking over all the maps and monitoring their path. Orion gives him an annoyed look for interrupting him in the midst of his work, to that which Erin rolls his eyes at.

“He’s fine.” Orion mumbles, “he seemed quite cordial in our correspondences.”

“Oh? Well, that’s expected from someone who became king at such a young age,” Erin remarks with a small smile, “guess he’s more experienced than you while being younger.”

Instead of the usual scowl, he returns with a laugh. “Of course. He’s been a king longer than me.” His expression is notably softer than normal, complete with the rare smile that has Erin thinking that he’d win the people’s favor more if he smiled like that more often.

“Whoa! He must be really something if the thought of him makes you smile that!”

The king turns a lovely shade of red at Erin’s teasing and his prior smile quickly turns into a frown, causing the attendant’s eyes to widen in delight at this piece of information. “You’re blushing, your majesty.” He bends over, and reaches for the papers that his king have been so intently looking at. Erin had assumed they were merely maps to follow the airship’s path and make sure they're on track, but something tells him that’s not the case.

The king tries to swipe the papers back from him, but Erin manages to wrestle some of the papers out of his grasp. With a jovial hum, he brings the paper closer to him so he can look over its contents. It seemed to be letters painted carefully on the paper-- the handwriting is beautifully ornate, befitting of a king. He doubts that it’s his own king’s handwriting, and so assumes that it must be done by King Carnelian. Honestly, if he hadn’t known that the two exchanged letters, Erin would’ve thought it was the befabled love letter.

He looks over the letter, marveling for a bit over his way with words-- then he notes a specifically powerful line. Almost entranced by the letter work, he reads it out-loud, “ _I have a wish that I desperately want to make true._ ”

Orion freezes as soon as Erin finishes reading that line, but soon enacts himself to snatch the letter back from Erin. “Don’t look at other people’s stuff, Erin.” He mutters quietly, straightening the piece of paper on his leg and stroking it carefully. “But I’m sure you know why now.” His expression softens, “I’m terrible at diplomacy, so that’s why I needed you to come with me.”

Erin quirks a brow, putting a hand on his hip as he tilts his head to the side, “so you intend on making this wish come true? That’s surprisingly selfish of you, your majesty.”

“It’s not just that. I intend on making this alliance happen for the good of our own people. If we are allied with more of the stars, then it’s sure to benefit us in the long run.” Orion explains, “and I don’t envision our relations with Sirena getting any better.”

“As kingly as always, your majesty,” Erin returns with a soft chuckle, “but since you seem so interested in King Carnelian, I say you think about more about yourself rather than the people for once. It’s refreshing, y’know?”

“Hmph, that seems like that’s all you do,” Orion says almost scathingly, “don’t goof off too much and disrespect any of Alba’s people. Just know that I’ll be sending you ahead of me.”

“Huh? Why me?”

“You’re the one better at diplomacy. You can at least set the groundwork, right?”

“Just say you’re a coward, Orion.” Erin sighs, rubbing his head out of annoyance, “you should stop leaving it to other people all the time.”

“What happened to your majesty?”

“You’re acting more like a floozy than a king right now,” Erin mocks, “so lovelorn over one line. Am I essentially being your wingman?”

“Shut it, Erin. Don’t forget I could kill you and your group at any time.” Orion hisses, but reclines back in his chair after the threat. “Now go away, we’re landing soon.”

The attendant forces himself to bite his own tongue lest he says something else stupid enough to make King Orion follow up with his threat. “You won’t, though since you love me so much!”

“Erin.”

“... got it.”

* * *

Once situated in the guest chambers for their party, King Carnelian’s servants dutifully left the two of them to their own devices. Almost immediately, Orion kicked out Erin in order to greet the king as soon as possible. Erin had reminded him that it would be better if he came along, but King Orion clearly rejected his logic out of his own self-consciousness. For someone so expressionless, Erin noticed that he’s been seeing all sort of faces from his king as of late. Especially when coming closer to Alba’s grand palace. He had waved it off as the gems’ influencing him, but Erin knew that was pure bogus. Something else complicated that man’s heart, he just knew it.

After asking for directions and learning that the throne room is just down the hall, Erin sets off in that direction from their given room and reaches the middle of the corridor. He notices that two guards are situated outside the room, and wonders if he should’ve taken a letter from Orion to act as solid proof that his presence is needed.

Nonetheless, this is his job. Gulping down his anxiousness, he strides forward and straightens his back as he calls out to the guards.

“I am Erin, King Orion of Lama’s trusted attendant. Thank you for the generous welcome, but would it be possible to seek an audience with the king yet?” He asks politely, staring expectantly as the two defending the throne room exchange glances.

“Do you have proof for this? King Carnelian is _very_ busy. He does not have time for--”

“So you’ve arrived.” A new figure emerges from behind in a rough and coarse voice, causing hairs on Erin’s skin to prick up from surprise. He cranes his neck to get a better view of the new voice’s owner, and his mouth widens dumbfoundedly at his height and elegance. Befitting the assassin role more than he ever had, is this tall young man with hair a lighter shade of blue compared to the gemstone on Erin’s coat. “You,” the stranger says to the guard, “he is one of King Carnelian’s very important guests. Let us both through.”

“R-Right away, Sir Lazu!” The guard sputters, clearly flustered and intimidated by this Lazu guy assuming at how he scrambles around to open the doors. Slowly, the crystal-lined doors move, revealing the most lavish room he’s ever seen. Alba’s palace is _stunning_ and super sparkly. Honestly, Erin felt like he’s in a dazzling fairy tale here compared to the mechanical and high-tech military buildings of Lama. While they specialized in iron, Alba provided a wide gamut of colored gemstones-- so many that Erin has not seen much of until today. Seeing the place where his own lucky gem came from filled him with some more energy, and he too, starts to think an alliance would definitely benefit Lama.

Still startled over the splendor of the throne room, Erin has been frozen in place for a bit. The other claps a hand on his shoulder, leaning down slightly to inquire of him, “why are you just standing there?”

“Oh, it’s just that-- Alba is gorgeous. I’ve never seen so much gems in my life-- y’see, Lama is pretty cool too, but it doesn’t compare to the beauty of this place.” Erin replies, his voice still laden with awe as he continues to look around.

“... I see.” Lazu mumbles in response.

“Eh, do you really?” Erin quips, “how can you see with your eyes covered like that-- Lazu, was it?”

“... is that supposed to be a joke?” Lazu asks, although noticeably his voice is very monotone-- devoid of any emotion and lacked intonation. _That’s so strange_ , Erin thinks, _it’s as if he doesn’t have emotions._

“Yeah, don’t you have a sense of humor?” Erin laughs, “you’re an interesting one, Lazu.”

Lazu grunts in response, “don’t keep King Carnelian waiting.”

Erin stiffens, and nods dumbly as he forces himself to start moving and enters the room with Lazu following him suit. While he’s been able to be so casual with King Orion and King Sardinia, he isn’t sure that he could do the same for King Carnelian. He glances ahead of himself, forcing himself to keep a straight face as he approaches the rather shorter king sitting on the throne with a bored expression on his face. While he gave off an extremely dignified and elegant air, Erin couldn’t help but think that he’s much more different from the impression he’s gotten from his letter.

_Ah, a good match for King Orion, that’s for sure. He looks as impassive as him._ Erin remarks to himself, and wonders if the people of Alba just function without emotions. Shaking off his initial thoughts, as soon as he comes within reasonable speaking distance of the king, he gets on one knee and cups a fist in one hand as a sign of respect. “King Carnelian. Thank you for granting me with an audience today.”

“Raise your head and state your name.”

Feeling like there’s a gulp lodged in the depths of his throat, he slowly peers up to take in the king in all his glory. His voice is deeper from what he expects from a man of his (short) stature, but he supposes it only makes sense he’d adopt a deeper tone to command respect from others. “I am Erin, King Orion of Lama’s attendant. As you know, we intend to forge an alliance with Alba.”

“Where is Orion?” Carnelian asks, his voice suddenly filled to the brim with emotion as he stares down Erin intently. “Has he only sent you?”

“That is only because he is resting after the long journey. Please forgive him for his absence, your highness.” Erin apologizes quickly, hoping that the pathetic excuse Orion himself gave would be sufficient.

“Does he not intend to get it over with today? Making me wait, is he now?” The king shakes his head, “it can’t be helped. Tell him that we will meet tomorrow and that he should brace himself for punishment.”

_What! Can foreigners get punished? A king, nonetheless!?_

Carnelian chuckles, “what’s with the shock on your face, boy? You fear for your king’s safety? I assure you he’ll be well cared for.”

Sounds kinky, but _okay_. Assuring himself that it’s simply meant in a lighter, more sexually promiscuous context, Erin lets out a sigh of relief. “... I see.” Now he’s glad that Orion has confiscated the rest of the letters from him before he can read them all. What if he’s ended up reading something seriously nasty?

So he thinking they were love letters were not too far off. Seriously, what is his king thinking? “King Carnelian. May I ask why the two of you have been in touch?”

King Carnelian folds his hands on his lap, “I sent a letter to him after the civil war, hoping that now things have settled we could consider diplomatic relations.”

Okay, makes sense. He fears that he may be speaking out of turn if he is to bring this up, but he can’t help it! He just has to know! “I’ve seen the contents of one letter on the way here. Do you intend to use Lama as part of this one wish you desire to fulfill?”

As soon as he utters those words, Lazu steps up from behind, and soon Erin hears the unsheathing of a sword. Cold metal is pressed up against his neck, and the heat from Lazu’s breath tickles Erin.

Proficient at getting out of tricky situations like this, Erin reaches for his kunai and grabs them as quietly as possible. He tries to stay as still as possible, eyes trailing over to note the expression on the bodyguard’s face. As expressionless as ever. Even when he’s just about to slit his throat, too.

“Lazu.” King Carnelian booms, “it’s fine.”

Lazu releases him, pulling away his sword silently and then slamming it back into its holder. He steps back, and waits quietly from behind.

Erin’s shoulders relax from its former tension, and he loosens his grip on his own weaponry. “I apologize. I got ahead of myself.”

“I won’t deny it.” The king continues, “you’re not incorrect. Do you know my wish, Erin?”

He shakes his head.

“I want to unite the Stars.”

Erin’s eyes widen at his words-- disbelieving if he remembers the war against Eterno years ago.

“It may be a hopeless wish,” Alba’s king begins to smile sadly, “as hopeless as ever letting Alba see the sun.”

Suddenly, Erin understands why Orion has become so interested also helping King Carnelian with his wish. “I thought my king selfish for wanting to specifically fulfill this wish of yours, but… I understand.”

“That’s enough. I’ve held you here for far too long,” Carnelian nods, “Lazu. Escort Erin back to his quarters. And Erin-- tell your king that he better get his ass over here. I know he’s not sleeping.”

Erin chuckles, “he sure isn’t. You know, I think he’s self-conscious! He’s been making some interesting faces lately, King Carnelian.”

“Hmm~ interesting. Well, don't let him keep me waiting.” The king dismisses him with a wave of his hand. He adjusts his sitting position, glancing over furtively at Lazu.

Lazu dips his head, and turns on his heel. Erin quickly does the same, and follows the other out of the throne room back into the corridor.

He lets out the breath he hasn't realized he'd been holding the whole time, and turns slightly to talk to Lazu. He understands why he almost kill him right there and then, perhaps because out of fear.

Although, he knew now that the king definitely had emotions-- there's no way he would've held such strong convictions for his wish otherwise. It seems like the other is easily misunderstood at first glance, but he truly has some power behind his words. There's charisma he possesses to where it seems actually possible for him to unite their planets.

So that means Lazu as a person has chosen to shut off his feelings completely. “Lazu, do you ever feel anything?”

“No.” He answers quickly, dipping his head as he falls in step with Erin's walking pace. “My body and soul is all devoted to King Carnelian. His wish is my wish, and to achieve that without fail is only possible if I dedicate myself only to my objective.”

“So you have never felt joy?” Erin raises an eyebrow, “never enjoyed yourself with a swig of liquor or exulted at a military victory?”

“That isn't necessary.” Lazu says, “my victory should be expected. And my failures follow me till the day I am no longer needed and perish.”

“No longer needed..?”

“Precisely. If King Carnelian sees me no longer a part of his world, then he can dispose of me.”

“That's so sad…” Erin murmurs, balking at Lazu's unbending loyalty to his king.

He remembers that once he too, has not felt joy or any hint of bliss back when he worked as an assassin. He only found pleasure in the moments of praise received from others, but when that all disappeared… Erin no longer found purpose as a killing machine. He used to be like Lazu, although not as hellbent serious as him. “Do you not feel bitter? Has he blinded you?”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Lazu states firmly, “I imposed this on myself. Until Alba is able to see the light, I will never allow myself to see anything but pitch black.”

“Huh? But why?”

Lazu takes a step back, stopping in his tracks. He points toward the door, and motions Erin to go in. “Someone will come again to fetch you for dinner.”

And as swiftly as he came before, he disappears in almost an instant. Even if he talked to him, he came out with more questions than before.

Defeated in this case, he hunches over slightly as he dejectedly enters his king’s room instead of his own. “Your Majesty~!” He calls out playfully as he forcibly pushes the door open.

Splayed out on the bed with a gloved hand on his forehead, Orion grumbles and sits up on the bed in a more dignified and “kingly” fashion. “Erin. How did it go?”

Erin shrugs, “we just talked. He seemed annoyed that you didn’t come to see him.”

His king’s eyes widen in surprise at that, and he then forces himself off the bed and then he walks over to his vanity. Adjusting strands of his hair and brushing them aside so he didn’t look like a total wreck, he asks quietly, “does he require my presence?”

The attendant smirks, “oh, yes. In fact he told me to tell you that you need to get your ass over to the throne room immediately.”

Orion stays silent at Erin’s attempt at imitating the king, and shakes his head. He presses his body against the vanity, looking intently at his appearance. Once he seems fairly satisfied with his hair, he smoothes out his clothes and then return to his bed to pick up his sword. “Erin, look over the papers for tomorrow’s signing.”

“Yes, yes, have fun with that punishment of yours, King Orion.” Erin teases, going over to where his king left all of the important papers, and begins to flip through them idly in search of the ones for the alliance. As long as he doesn’t get to those letters…

“Punishment?”

“Ah, I meant… romantic reunion.” Erin covers up with a plastered smile, “get going, your majesty!”

Orion rolls his eyes at Erin’s usual demeanor, and then finally exits the room and leaving Erin to his own devices.

So luckily he hadn’t noticed the anxieties trapped in Erin’s heart. Erin wordlessly picks out the proper document to look over, and silently gets to work with countless thoughts about his own meeting with the king swirling in his head.

Not just King Carnelian’s words, but even Lazu’s beliefs were so extreme that Erin had never thought such loyalty existed.

It makes him think of when he was treated strictly as a weapon-- his hands would be dirtied and stained with blood only for empty words of praise and wealth. For all those years of his life, his only purpose was to kill.

… so thinking how Lazu believes that his only purpose is to live and die for his king, fills Erin with some sort of deep sorrow himself. While he respects King Orion greatly and would lay his life down for him if he had the chance, he’s also found other desires he had-- things he wanted to fulfill and keep living for.

With a grimace, he shakes off his thoughts and tries to get back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love erin and i managed to write this in the span of about a day so like, yes, i think we should be able to finish this. i don't plan on making this /terribly/ long but we will see.
> 
> the kings were sexting over letters.... scandalous...........  
> king orion gap moe rights!
> 
> if you have any questions then feel free to ask in the comments or come scream with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea).


	2. not just a weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a warning is that there's a lot of death talk since well, erin's a former assassin after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u all for ur interest in my au ;w; it touches me so much that other people beside me are invested in this idiocy
> 
> also uh i think we have a ship name for the kings now. carnion? carnion. it's an onion but not.
> 
> i only bide my time in this fic before i'm proved completely wrong in a month's time, but Also, My City Now

Finished with verifying the documents for tomorrow, Erin thinks to bow out and just take a nap on his king's bed as his own personal reward. Instead, his finger happens upon another paper, softer and higher quality than the ones for work. Noticing they resemble the ones from the airship, Erin succumbs to his own curiosity and takes it out. First thing he notes is that it's in his king's handwriting. He notices the numerous amount of markings on the letter, but manages to piece together a somewhat coherent letter.

> _Dear King Carnelian,_
> 
> _Is that so strange? I would hope for loyalty from my people, but… I'm afraid my demeanor causes me to be feared. I'm an improvement from my father, I know, but yet his rule still casts a shadow on my own._ ~~_They doubt I’m any different from him._ ~~ _The rebellions have long been quieted as of late, according to Erin._
> 
> _It's hard to have trust in your king when he was the one to_ _kill_ _raise a blade against his own father. I know that. But_ ~~_the last king was wrong_ ~~ _he had turned terribly corrupt. And if the insurrections were to succeed in stealing my throne, then they would be guilty of the same crime._
> 
> _Hah, seems like we're both viewed as villainous. But even so, I hope that I am a good king for the people. I love Lama. I just wish that the people think the same._
> 
> _Thank you for reaching out, it's a pleasure to have a chance to talk to you since we haven't had the time before._ ~~_I’ve been interested in you ever since we first met._ ~~
> 
> ~~_Forever yours_ ~~ _Sincerely,_
> 
> _King Orion._

In mentally fixing all the edits he made to the letter, Erin stifles a laugh at the fact the king was so nervous that he felt the need to rewrite the letter. And he kept it! How surprisingly cute of Orion. And as expected, he’s just as formal as he thought he would be in this letter-- and to already start admitting to some of his own faults. Anyone would balk at admitting they’re a murderer, but his king was different. King Orion had been the one to drive the blade through the last king’s heart, but he had all of his reasons. More interesting was how King Orion conspired with a group of assassins rather than blindly following his father’s orders.

Done with reminiscing on their more bloodied past, Erin looks back at the letter again and wonders what had been King Carnelian’s response.

Suddenly invested into these letters, he pages through the others stored in the folder and take out more written on a different type of parchment.

He sets aside the one he already read on the airship, then pick up another one, presumably more recent.

> _King Orion,_
> 
> _How bold of you to request that from me. I must ask how pent up you are..? I see that you don't play around with women._
> 
> _Why not come to Alba? I would love nothing more than to speak to you face to face. And then I c--_

Erin starts to flush at the following contents of the letter, and silently he turns it over. Letting out a sigh at how steamy their letters got, Erin quickly shoves it back into the file and places it as far away from him as possible. “Why are they trying to have sex over letters,” Erin mutters quietly as he closes his eyes, “it's super impractical. They have to wait an entire week or so for a response.”

Now he's scared to know what's going on in the throne room. He knows it improper, but his job is to torment his king as his loyal attendant. Screw the nap, his king's romantic tryst is much more important!

But geez, their letter exchange has gotten much more salacious than discussing King Orion’s patricide.

With a gulp lodged in his throat, he stands up from Orion’s desk, and grabs his kunai and store them in various place on his body if the need for it arises. He can only hope none of the guards will notice what he’s doing. Slowly he opens the door, and he pokes his head out slightly to survey the corridor. For the most part it’s clear, so Erin takes liberties and sneak out into the hall, making sure to keep to the wall. His different attire already makes him suspicious to anyone in Alba, and thinks that perhaps he should at least attempted to blend in.

Not like he owned anything for that. He then retraces his steps from earlier in the day when he first met King Carnelian, and then remembers the two guards guarding the throne room. How inconvenient!

“... you.” The familiar voice snaps Erin out of his strategizing, and Erin looks up to the owner of the voice. Lazu is as imposing as ever, and seems to have blatant disregard for the fact that he has a name.

Swallowing back the snide remark he’s automatically thought of, Erin flashes Lazu a smile. “Yo, Lazu.”

“What are you doing?”

 _Ah_ , Erin laughs, and waves an empty hand dramatically. “Oh, I’m just taking a tour of the palace! Sorry, I’m not doing anything suspicious-- _well, that sounds suspicious._ ”

Lazu huffs, dipping his head in agreement. “Quit snooping around in someone else’s kingdom.”

“I’m really not, though!” Erin whines, “just a bit curious about something. Lazu, did you know that our kings are having an illicit love affair?”

“It’s none of our business. I am not privy to my king’s secrets.” He responds mechanically, “but you’re slow.”

“Slow? No way, I’m super fast.” Erin protests with a frown, but his eyes widen as soon as he gets what Lazu is trying to hint out. “Wait, you already knew? Does King Carnelian tell you all about that stuff?”

“I hear it in passing,” Lazu mumbles quietly, although his tone still remains utterly flat. “When the king dozes off, I hear what he’s dreaming about.”

Erin chooses to forego the thought of some freaky mind reading abilities Lazu might have, and decide that he’s just trying to be poetic about hearing King Carnelian speak in his slumber. “Oh, so he’s comfortable enough to fall asleep in front of you? You guys must be close-- King Orion always stays awake if I’m around.” _But that’s because all I do is prank him when he’s not paying attention_ , Erin adds mentally with a small self-satisfied smirk.

Lazu simply nods.

“How long did you know him?” Erin leans in, hoping to analyze any change in the other’s expression. He doesn’t seem to budge, and his thoughts are still unreadable. “You two seem to trust each other a great deal.”

Instead of answering him properly, Lazu grabs Erin by his arm and tugs him along despite Erin’s protests. “Hey! Where are we going?”

“Somewhere private.” Lazu states plainly, leading the two of them into another room further down the corridor and closer to the throne room, and Lazu locks the door behind them. He then finally releases Erin’s arm, and Erin wordlessly lets his arm fall limp by his side.

Quickly, he ruins the silence with a shitty joke, “what, you’re not going to turn on the lights? Oh, I guess it wouldn’t matter for you.”

Erin curses himself again for his idiocy when he hears the unsheathing of a sword. “Can you stop resorting to violence every time!? It’s just a joke! I’m against violence, okay?”

“You’re from Lama, so that makes no sense.” Lazu deadpans, completely missing the point of Erin’s sputterings.

Erin lets out a sigh of relief once he hears Lazu put his sword back properly. Honestly, this guy does not respond very well to his jokes at all. It’s _super_ demoralizing! “You certainly have an excellent sense of humor,” he says sarcastically, “don’t you find it at least a bit funny?”

Lazu shakes his head, but he wordlessly flicks the switch near the door. Soon the room is encased in an luminescent dark blue light, and it’s barely an improvement from before. However, it seems like the residents of Alba have only known such darkness their entire life.

No wonder this guy doesn’t mind wearing a blindfold all the time. Even when he may suspect some reasons, that won’t mean Erin is going to stop poking fun at him for it.

He won’t deny its beauty though, and knowing his eyes are much better adjusted to the dimness of the room, he begins to survey its surroundings. It seems to be Lazu’s personal chambers. This would be the best place to hold a private conversation-- that is, if Lazu is willing to talk. “So, we’re alone now. Are you going to talk?”

Lazu remains silent, but then finally opens his mouth to speak, “I am King Carnelian’s blade. That is the least I can do for him.”

Erin’s eyebrows furrow, and he starts to lean against the door. He has a feeling they’re going to be discussing here for a while, and Lazu doesn’t seem to recognize that either to offer him a seat. _Show some more courtesy, why don’t you._ But… his words make Erin question if Lazu is truly just a weapon or not. While King Carnelian is incredibly intimidating, he’s also very warm. Something about him emanated light, and he has so much compassion that it may have been why even he is able to best King Orion’s heart of steel.

King Carnelian is… warmth, right? So there’s no way he’d just use Lazu as a disposable weapon. This guy’s mindset is out of control.

“You’re not just thinking of yourself as his weapon, right?” Erin asks quietly, “it’s too sad if you think that way.”

Lazu steps away from Erin, irritating the Lamaian attendant _just a bit_ , and then he opens a drawer and grab two glass containers of something out of it alongside with two spoons. He returns next to Erin, and then presses the glass and metal spoon against his cheek.

Blinking in puzzlement, Erin accepts the offering from Lazu and examines it. He thinks to test it for poison, but he’s interrupted by the sound of Lazu’s clothes rumpling as he undoes his collar to indulge in the contents of the container. Erin snorts at the display, intrigued at how he’s willing to ruin all his dignity for this. He looks at it blankly, but pops off the glass lid himself and sinks the metal spoon inside. He then scoops it out, noting its rather jiggly consistency, and then delivers it to his lips. In one swift motion he consumes what’s on the spoon, and lets its flavor linger on his tongue as he thinks on it.

It’s sweet. And it definitely tastes like pudding. He hasn’t had it much, but it’s an egg-based pudding made from custard.

“You like sweets?” Erin then frowns, realizing that Lazu has somehow changed the subject again. Damn him!

A ghost of a smile appears on Lazu’s face as he nods, shoveling the dessert in his mouth.

Erin chuckles at this, and shoots him a small smile. “Well, it’s good to see that there’s something you enjoy besides serving your king!”

“It’s good, isn’t it.” Lazu murmurs, as he points at the pudding in Erin’s hands, “that.”

“Yeah, it’s delicious.” Erin responds earnestly, “it’s custard pudding, right?”

Lazu grimaces, furiously shaking his head. “It’s _King’s_ Pudding. Remember that properly.”

“King’s Pudding? Is that the name of it?”

“It’s King Carnelian’s creation…” Lazu supplements, finally opening up to Erin a bit. “He likes to bake and cook sometimes.”

“Huh? But he’s a king!” Erin exclaims, “I guess if he’s passionate about it, but usually there’s chefs cooking, right?”

“Mhm,” Lazu grunts, “but King Carnelian makes pudding for me.”

Erin grins at the thought, “so you two are close. King Orion would never make stuff for me-- unless it’s the untimely notice telling me that I got fired.” He passionately awaits the day that his king decides he’s had enough and tries to get him fired, then the next day he hires him again, knowing fully well that Erin is the best of the best-- okay, that’s not important here. It hasn’t happened yet, but he’s kindly counting his days until King Orion loses his temper.

Lazu shrugs, choosing to stay silent once more. He seems stunned, and he begins to longingly look into this now emptied container of pudding. “He does too much.”

“Ah, I guess you’re right. Not much kings make stuff. Guess King Carnelian has his own reasons?” Erin frowns, then starts to imagine King Orion doing the same and busying himself in the kitchen. It’s too ridiculous that he has to eliminate the thought immediately before he falls into a fit of laughter. “So, Lazu. You’re more than King Carnelian’s weapon, right?”

“Childhood… friends…” Lazu offers, although in snippets, “but it’s different now.”

“Huh?” Erin asks, surprise evident in his voice as he scoops up more of the gelatinous sweet. “Childhood friends?” He groans at how much more complicated this narrative is getting, and deems it fit to simply put the pudding in his mouth and eat that instead.

“That is all…” Lazu mutters quietly, “it’s none of your business.”

“You made it my business!” Erin returns with a frown, “but I guess you don’t want to say, huh. That’s okay, Lazu. You can take your time.” He then scrapes the side of the container for more pudding, and then continues to consume the dessert. “I’m surprised you’re opening up to me this much, actually!”

Red tint Lazu’s cheeks, alerting the taller to quickly pull back up his collar. He fastens it properly, and then despite his already blinded state, he faces in a different direction. Gruffly, he changes the subject, “go back to your room now.”

Erin pouts, stuffing the last of the pudding in his face and then leaving the container atop a nearby cabinet. “Hey, I didn’t come here just to eat pudding!” He places a hand on his hip, and then with the other he takes Lazu’s gloved hand. “Aren’t you curious about the kings’ meeting?”

He shakes off Erin’s hand, and lets out an exasperated sigh. “You’re nosy.”

“Is there a problem with you holding my hand?” Erin blinks, shrugging as he walks closer to the door, fiddling with its lock and then allowing more light to trickle in from the corridor’s artificial golden light. “That’s better.” He glances back over at Lazu, who seems to be slouching over awkwardly and frozen in place.

He’s so emotionally detached he can’t even cope with his hand being held. Crazy! “Geez, don’t be so stiff about it! It’s not like our skin is touching.” He exclaims with a laugh, electing to exit Lazu’s chambers and return to his task. If Lazu is willing to tag along, then he’s totally welcome. Maybe he can learn a little something from that king of his!

“It’s not that.” Lazu protests, following Erin out of the room. He closes the door behind them, and crosses his arms as he seems to watch Erin for his next move.

Erin hums, “hmm, I get it. You’re more comfortable being up close and slitting my throat. I totally get that! Murder is much easier than intimacy.”

“... it’s what I exist for,” he affirms, “to do anything to protect King Carnelian and help him make his wish come true.”

“Geez, it’s like you have that queue memorized or something!” Erin cackles, “I just did the murder thing for reasons not as noble as yours. I had to do it to survive-- but it’s not like that anymore, I work for the people now! Well, not like I’d say no if King Orion waved an incentive in front of me and told me to kill someone.”

“Not for loyalty?” There’s an edge in Lazu’s voice, but Erin can’t quite put his finger on what about it sounds off to him.

Unless he’s thinking that Erin has a shaky loyalty for his king. Which while many may suspect that, even the others in Lama’s court, Erin knows himself that this isn’t true. He respects King Orion a great deal, and he is more of a just man than any other he’s served before. He has compassion, and he’s super interesting-- he’s something worth serving and revering. But he’s not someone who’ll follow him blindly-- he won’t break off ties with him as soon as he steps in the wrong path, but rather steer him in the right direction with his own hands. That’s what friends do, and Erin likes to think he’s friends with Orion.

“Well, I’m no machine. I’m still my own person.” Erin grins, “so he’s gotta ask nicely if he wants me to put the effort in an assassination. And it has to make sense. If you're king is wrong, then you have to tell him. You’re not just some android, Lazu.”

Lazu clicks his tongue, choosing to stay silent at Erin’s words. “You don’t know anything.” He finally returns coldly, and then spins around. He begins walking into the opposite direction of Erin’s destination without warning. Erin opens his mouth to protest, but quickly decides it’s not worth it and stands still.

He curls his fingers, pressing them into his palm angrily as his eyes travel from Lazu’s disappearing figure to his shoes. What’s his problem? He’s just trying to figure him out-- find a way so that he doesn’t go in the wrong path! He knows that if King Carnelian stays in contact with Orion, then there’s sure that he won’t stray from his path, but… his ambitions are lofty. It’s hard to say if even Orion can stop him from doing it the wrong way.

Unite the stars, huh.

It makes Erin wonder how low will Lazu stoop in order to fulfill Carnelian’s wish. That guy is still pretty pure in his own way, and he fears for him seeing what he has seen in his own younger days. Living on the streets, stealing precious lives from others just so he can survive through his grit. Even when back then he didn’t care if he lived or died, he just had no intention of leaving himself to starve. Eventually he’s managed to break away from massacres and then instead tasked with the extermination of the scum at the top of Lama’s disparity of wealth.

Peak of his career is when he worked with King Orion to take out the last king. He’s not going to get anymore scandalous than that, huh!

It’s funny, thinking of how many lives he’s taken with his hands.

Ah, now he’s brooding over this! Shaking off his thoughts and choosing to stash away his worry for that jerk Lazu, he figures it’s prime time to spy on Orion just as he planned.

When he feels bad, he’s gotta bully the king. It’s the only way to make him feel somewhat better about himself.

* * *

Soft murmurs could be heard from inside the room, and Erin lowers his guard. Okay, maybe they’re just having some sort of romantic conversation.

“Carnelian… I can’t take it anymore.”

_Oh. King Orion, I did not want to hear this._

Erin, who’s found out that their rendezvous was in King Carnelian’s private chambers instead of the throne room, raises his head out of his hiding spot. He _really_ doesn’t want to open that door and find something scandalous, but his curiosity is eating at him. With a swift motion, Erin springs up and then slams his whole body against the door, charging in and opening it with vigor.

“Your majesty, this alliance is just--” His voice dies out as he finds how the two are positioned, King Orion sure was on his knees, but not in the way he expected.

He’s both relieved that he hasn’t walked into some sort of pornographic scene, but rather something just as questionable. He’s acting as King Carnelian’s chair… _probably_. “An excuse to… fuck?” He finishes, but a bit quieter than before.

Orion immediately shoots a glare in Erin’s direction, but looks helplessly back up at the other king on his back. “I’m going to fall flat on the floor at this rate.”

Erin only can watch silently as their conversation continues, completely ignoring his question. Wow, the audacity of these kings. Avoiding the real questions here.

King Carnelian shrugs, “and? This _is_ your punishment for making me wait this long.”

Orion sighs, realizing that probably King Carnelian won’t be affected too much by Orion flattening on the floor. “We’ve done this for a straight hour. You’re going to break my spine.”

Carnelian snorts, but finally swings his feet back onto the floor, lifting the weight from Orion. “You’re a comfy chair, I guess. You could do better.”

“You are so much more different from your letters.” Orion bites back with a frown, scrambling up back on his feet, and stretching out his back as he comes up.

The shorter king smirks, “as are you. I thought you were more charming with your words.”

“You’re the one who has this ridiculous decree about switching the meanings short and tall.” Orion retorts with a sigh, as he rubs the back of his neck. “Erin, don’t you remember me being called short by all the people when we arrived?”

Erin blinks, surprised he’s finally been brought back into the conversation. “Yeah! It was really funny, you should’ve seen your face.”

Orion rolls his eyes, “that wasn’t an invitation to make fun of me, you brat.”

King Carnelian chuckles, “don’t call me short ever again, King Orion. You will be wrong by the law.”

Erin opens his mouth again, and broaches to the dreaded topic again. “Okay, I saw the letters. Is this alliance just an excuse for you two to have your long awaited meeting? _To do the do?_ Is that why we’re here, your majesty?”

Orion coughs, “why don’t you go back to your chambers, Erin? Did you finish work?”

“Oh, I sure did finish work, Orion.” Erin mocks, “and saw those salacious letters of yours. You two are ridiculous--”

“I said not to read them--”

Carnelian simply smiles, and places a finger directly on Orion’s lips. “So you know what we’re planning to do, Erin? Why not you give us some privacy?”

Erin’s cheeks start to heat up as he thinks back to those accursed letters, and then he dips his head in apology. It seems like he’s found his greatest adversaries in Alba! First, Lazu is a total fun-sucker and prevent him from executing _any joke ever_ , meanwhile Carnelian just radiates so much horny energy that he can’t win against him. Absolutely not. He has to turn in a resignation notice right now. “U-Understood…” It’s different, and somehow more effective than Orion’s threats of putting him to death!

Well, Carnelian’s threats are just as potent-- more like it encourages the death of his chastity-- he shivers at the thought.

Orion looks as if he’s about to say something as well, but is silenced by the look in Carnelian’s eyes. Carnelian then turns to look back at Erin, “sorry, I’ll be borrowing your king for a while longer~ ah, but the alliance is real, I promise. Tomorrow we’ll work it out!”

Erin nods quickly, bows again and gives yet another apology and then decides to flee the heck out of there. He’ll just leave those guys to their own devices, and honestly? Carnelian neither confirmed or denied him of his suspicions! In fact, he only seemed to encourage his thought that they are in some sort of romantic relationship, and there’s that sort of pressure to keep it a secret. So he’ll do just not tell anyone except for Lazu. If that guy is willing to talk to him again, that is.

Now back out in the corridor, he decides that he’ll just get some rest and request that his dinner be delivered to his quarters. It’s been a long day, and he thinks that sleeping it all off might be a better idea than anything else.

Although worried about Lazu, he tells himself to forget about it and then works to locate his room.

He still has no idea what to think of King Carnelian, he seems to be completely different from how Lazu perceives of him. _That’s just the thing about having someone under your control._ He thinks, and his mind begins to wander back into all those terrible memories of his past.

He laughs quietly, and instead forces himself to think of another prank to play on Orion. HIs resources are more limited since they’re not in Lama, but that doesn’t mean he can’t try.

He mentally declares a mini war on King Carnelian, since he’s such a top contender for making Orion make different kinds of expressions.

Maybe he’ll manage to shock Carnelian, too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as for the short thing, that's based off a [comic](https://twitter.com/ShiroHunter/status/1050278916735127552) a mutual of mines made! please check it out their art is amazing www and this is fucking hilarious
> 
> i also apologize for my continuous switching between angst and humor, it's kinda like, my brand. welcome to my writing style
> 
> EITHER WAY thank you so much for reading! check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) for more updates and other interesting stuff!


	3. a steeled heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well ok my laptop crashed and ruined my old note... sad. anyways hi i'm back and another reminder that hoshimegu's ACTUAL story is way ay fucking different from this and I guess u could say this happens before the story's events (but it just doeNS"T WORK WELL HUH idk i didn't read it) but well. let's say it's an au of an au... ok... i will be implementing what i did learn from the booklets since i hEh actually read those so yes we are on the brink of the festival here in alba so! that's gonna happen. it's too late for me to change everything to fit in with the actual hoshimegu universe but idk i hope u guys can still enjoy it all the same! i apologize for any glaring inaccuracies but AGAIN THIS IS AU OF AN AU
> 
> and because of that im shoving tsumugi in alba so she's ruby! sorry for the spoiler but that's just for in case u guys get confused when i mention "ruby"
> 
> warning: more sex jokes but it's as bad as the rest of the fic has, so, it doesn't justify me bumping up the rating LOL

Erin snickers to himself, pleased with the pile of glass containers of pudding he created in his majesty’s room. He think he created quite a nice sculpture (rather phallic and crude in imagery, but Erin is like 3 years old) by stacking them, but of course this prank required him approaching King Carnelian on his own to ask about making pudding for him to use. He led Erin to the freezer in the kitchen, which had entire cases of pudding in there. It seems like he made them in large batches!

Well, as a result, Erin now owes King Carnelian a favor. Eugh. He’s not supposed to be owing anything to his _rival_ , but it’s better than inflaming further rage from Lazu if he went the other route and pillaged his pudding supply. He was a former assassin, not a thief! And now, he dubs himself with the title of number one prankster and loyal attendant to the king!

Checking the clock to see if his timing is proficient, he cheers to himself as he notes that he’s done it with a minute or two to spare. Congratulating himself mentally, he then finds a hiding place underneath opening for legroom under the desk. Honestly, he’s all the more relaxed due to distracting himself by assembling this next prank on his king instead of focusing on Lazu. He crouches underneath, and then slows his breathing so he wouldn’t be so easily detected by Orion.

Soon enough, Orion’s meeting with Carnelian will end and he’ll retreat back to his quarters, and of course Erin has left this lovely surprise for him. He snickers to himself at his genius once more, but then shuts his mouth as he hears the door open abruptly.

He hears the clack of Orion’s shoes against the floor, but they eventually come to a stop as he freezes-- presumably indicating he sees it. “Erin.”

 _Shit, he already knew it’s me!?_ Erin sheepishly scrambles out from under the desk, and greets his king with a genial wave and nervous laughter. “Hey there, your majesty! You _have_ to try the King’s special made pudding. He makes it himself, y’know~ it’s super special!”

“Explain this.” Orion shoots daggers at Erin, and honestly it’s so threatening that Erin is hit with the sudden urge to take out his kunai to defend himself. He resists though, the sheer humor of the situation overriding all his fear. Or it’s just his idiocy! “ _Erin. Now._ ”

Erin coughs, and digs his grave even further, “oh, I’m sorry. You must’ve already had King Carnelian’s pudding, so my art piece here is an inferior copy. Soooo sorry, but when you can’t see him, I think this is a suitable compromise, huh~?”

Orion wordlessly walks over to where he’s rested his sword, and unsheathes it from its cover. He then slashes the air diagonally right in front of Erin, causing him to wince. “You…”

“Me..?”

“My sexual relations are _none_ of your business!” He exclaims, slashing the air again for good measure.

Erin sniggers and continues to egg him on, “oh, your majesty, I didn’t think you were a pervert. I didn’t mean it _that_ way--”

“You totally meant it that way!” Orion yells again, then steadying the end of blade to be right at Erin’s neck. “You’re years too young to be making sexual innuendos, anyway.”

Erin pouts, “c’mon, you just set yourself up for it. Those _letters_.”

“Enough about the letters, Erin!” He sighs, massaging his temples from the inevitable headache Erin must’ve caused him. “King Carnelian requested your presence.”

Erin's face visibly darkens at the idea of visiting King Carnelian. He must be looking to cash in the favor he owes him, huh. “I… I understand.” He mumbles weakly, and then waves quickly at Orion before leaving his room.

He sighs, lips forming a pout as he steps into the corridor, and then he looks both directions before turning on his heels and heading right of Orion’s room. He didn’t bother asking about Carnelian’s whereabouts, but usually official business took place in the throne room. For a moment, he thinks that they might be convening in his private chambers, but then he thinks about how he would much rather _not_ step into a place where he’s sure his king engaged in-- well, whatever those letters were about.

He hasn’t seen Lazu at all lately, and that might be attributed to the both of them doing everything in their power to avoid each other. He does think that he should apologize to him for going too far, but honestly… he’s had enough of doing the apologizing. Lazu should apologize for being such a jerk. Or maybe they should just duke it out-- that’s probably how he was able to understand King Orion so well himself. He resolves to challenge Lazu to a duel the next time he sees him.

Erin finally makes it to the throne room, and the guard steps aside with a sigh as soon as he identifies him. Erin smiles, a bit smug that the guard is used to him now and how irritated he is by it. Casually, he saunters into the throne room with a wave of his hands, “hey! Need something, King Carnelian?”

“Haha,” Carnelian laughs, “you’re really not that respectful to your superiors.” He idly plays with his scepter, stirring it around in circles as he examines Erin from above. “So I’d like to cash in my favor.”

Erin perks up, “hmm, already? Alright, what do you want me to do?”

Carnelian gestures toward the door, “help with preparations for the end of year festival.”

“Festival..?” His eyes sparkle at the thought, not accustomed to such celebrations back in Lama. There hasn’t been anything like that considering Lama’s been in a constant turbulent state, and only just now making a foray into peace as he and King Orion stamped out further rebellions. To be honest, he’s always wanted to plan such an elaborate occasion like this. “That sounds fun! Of course!”

“Oh? You’re eager, how surprising,” Carnelian chuckles, “then that just makes it easier for the both of us. I’ll have you join the festival planning committee. Ruby.”

A girl with light blonde hair emerges from a different entrance, flashing a smile at Erin before dipping her head and curtseying before the king. “Yes, your highness?” She asks in a gentle falsetto, and all Erin could do is dumbly look at how her eyes glimmered despite the lack of light. She wore a gown similar to other Albanians, in gorgeous silk and a dreamy star-patterned skirt flaring out beneath her jet black corset. Erin sucks in a breath, and for a moment, thinks that if King Orion wasn’t too busy fucking King Carnelian that he would definitely be charmed by this girl.

“This is Erin of Lama,” Carnelian motions to him with his scepter, “he so kindly volunteered to help you with the planning process for the festival.”

Her eyes light up at the idea, and immediately she scampers over and places soft hands over his own, “really? Sir Erin, I’m honored that you would spare time for us. Is it really okay, though? He is a guest, as King Orion’s attendant, so I’m--”

“It’s fine,” Carnelian interrupts, “I say so. He’s just fulfilling his part of the bargain.”

Erin swallows a gulp at that, shooting one nasty look at Carnelian before returning to a goofy smile at the festival coordinator. “Yes~ I’m happy to help out! Also, you don’t need to call me by Sir, it’s a bit stifling!”

“E-Eh?” She stammers, but nods, “alright, Erin. Let’s work hard together! My name is Ruby, and I’m the head of the festival planning committee.” Looking up at the king for confirmation, he nods and then bats a hand as if he was sending them off. She grins and nods back, then grabbing Erin by the hand and leading him out of the throne room.

Erin follows along, and he lets out a low whistle, “Ruby, how old are you?”

“Eh?” She flushes, “18, why do you ask?”

“Oh, me too!” He exclaims with a smile, pointing at himself with a toothy smile. “It’s nice to meet someone that’s around my age!”

“Ah, but Sir Lazu is only a year younger,” she frowns, “I-I don’t get a chance to talk to him much since he’s always by the King’s side, but… um… don’t think badly of him. He’s a good kid.”

Erin rolls his eyes, his smile fading when he thinks about the Alban attendant. Wait. His eyes widen, and he glances over at Ruby dumbfounded, “he’s _younger_ than me? Huh!” Well, he can certainly exhibit some sort of superiority over him now! “Thanks a lot, Ruby!” He grabs her hand from their enjoined ones, lifting them up to plant a gentle kiss upon her fingers.

“H-Huh?” Ruby stammers, her cheeks turning as red as her namesake, overwhelmed as Erin releases her, and then begins to take off in the opposite direction whilst sending a wink her way. “Wait, Erin! You’re supposed to be helping out with the festival!”

“I got some business to settle first!” He calls back, laughing heartily as he decides to seek out Lazu, “I’ll be back, Ruby, I promise~”

Ruby pouts, and then immediately lifts up her dress with her hands and chases after him, calling his name repeatedly, her voice indicating rising frustration with each time.

* * *

“Erin, please slow down!” Ruby lets out a wheeze, reaching out for Erin’s hand. Once she grabs him by the wrist, she tugs him toward her. “What are you looking for?”

Erin whistles, “Lazu, of course. I gotta assert dominance.”

Ruby blinks, running her other hand through her hair as she stares at him, “what?” Erin could tell her face is betraying her inner thoughts, and she’s probably thinking something like _typical men_. He won’t deny it, no, but…

“Have you already checked Sir Lazu’s room?”

“Yeah, he wasn’t there.”

She pauses, and then suddenly tugs him in a different direction, “then I suspect I know the place!”

“Lead the way, Ruby!” He grins, “I’ll make Lazu help out with the festival too!”

“That’s not necessary…” She trails off quietly, but shakes her head and walks boldly in the opposite direction, taking Erin into the part of the palace he hadn’t quite have the chance to explore yet. Unfortunately, she doesn’t play tour guide and doesn’t explain of what everything they’re passing is, but Erin lets his curiosity settle and focus on his main goal. Right, finding Lazu!

Soon, she leads him into a room darker than the others, and quickly she mutters something to cause one of the gems to light up, bathing the room in a red hue. Almost immediately, he spots a tall and looming figure, which Erin quickly recognizes at Lazu. His eyes widen, and he waves to him as he quickly approaches him. “Lazu!”

Lazu turns slightly, his mouth agape from surprise as his gloved hand immediately flies to unsheathe his sword. Erin, on instinct, grabs his kunai from the hidden compartment on his pants and position them between his knuckles. He flashes them as a sort of shitty shield, but soon Lazu realizes his misjudgement and lowers his blade and he quickly shelves it away. “What.” He says plainly, his voice as robotic as usual.

“It’s me, your favorite person,” Erin laughs, “oh, I have a good idea! How about we spar? I feel like that’s the best way for us to understand each other.”

Lazu shifts uncomfortably, “so you’re saying I actually want that.” However, his hand does hover over the hilt of his sword, only fueling Erin’s growing smirk.

“Oh, come on, we’re weapons, so why not sharpen ourselves?” Erin continues, “Ruby~ referee for us, won’t you?”

Ruby sighs as well, nodding as she steps away from them as they seem to go about their mini duel rather than just talking it out. “Okay, but…”

“Fine, let’s do it.” Lazu agrees as he unsheathes his sword and points it at Erin.

Erin laughs, spinning his kunai around in attempt to show off, but realizing that he’s only impressing Ruby here since Lazu clearly isn’t looking at his knife show. “That’s the spirit! Whoever draws blood first wins.”

“So be it,” Lazu calls out as he makes the first move and brings his sword up to speed as he slashes from underneath. “I’ll warn you that I have no practice mode.”

“Spoken like a true robot!” Erin snickers, deftly deflecting Lazu’s blade with two of his kunai. He soon retaliates by aiming for Lazu’s face, or what was at least left bare. The terms he set for himself made it more difficult for Erin, unless he intends on tearing apart Lazu’s outfit. Well, that might not be too bad of an idea. Nonetheless, he aims straight for the other’s cheek, but Lazu hits it out of the way with his sword.

The two continue to go at it, exchanging blows swiftly. Erin huffs as he keeps up with Lazu’s surprising speed, since he thought prior that he would be more of a slow hitter-- well, perhaps Lazu bore more similarities in fighting style as he thought. He differs greatly from Orion’s precise (and more predictable) blows, but that only makes Erin’s blood boil with excitement! Somehow, he begins to feel a bit closer to Lazu-- well, not quite, but he can sure pretend that they are bonding through this.

Ruby’s watching them intently, and for a second he catches a glimpse of her,  and she’s crinkling her nose as she observes their match-- Erin sends a wink her way. She flushes at this, and that manages to distract him enough that Lazu almost gets a hit in. Luckily for Erin, he narrowly manages to move fast enough to avoid his blade from drawing blood.

Well, if he plans on winning this… he should stop being considerate of Lazu’s clothes. He must have another uniform, right? It’s just unsanitary if he wears that same one all the time!

“Hey, Lazu!”

“We’re in the middle of something, stop talking--” Lazu grumbles with clenched teeth, but is interrupted with Erin’s blade. “You’re trying to distract me!”

Erin sticks out his tongue, “c’mon, does it look like I’d play dirty like that?”

“Yes.” He answers almost immediately, pushing Erin’s weapons back.

He pouts, “aw, have more faith in me! I play fair!” Erin exclaims, leaping back from Lazu and stifling a laugh as he witnesses the rage emanating off of him. He spins around his kunai again, showing off only to Ruby (again) as he tries to think of more shocking things to joke on Lazu with. “You know, Lazu, King Carnelian gave me the rest of your pudding.”

Lazu stiffens at that moment, shoulders drooping and his grip on his blade loosening enough so that it clatters to the ground. He just stands there, leaving a perfect opening for Erin.

Not wanting to miss the chance, Erin thrusts kunai at both of Lazu’s arms, with one missing its mark and the other ripping into the fabric of his clothed arm, and then seems to have made a deep enough laceration to draw some blood.

Triumphantly, Erin runs over to grab his projectiles from where they landed, and then walks back toward the still frozen Lazu. “Hey, we’re done now. I won? Helloooo?”

“There’s no pudding left..?” Lazu whispers, a bit horrified as he unconsciously begins to grab his other arm with his hand. “I was running out in my room…”

Ruby steps in with a concerned expression, and she hesitantly taps on Lazu. He then turns to her, and she then produces a handkerchief and begins to dab at his wound. “Sir Lazu, you… lost. Are you with us?”

He shakes his head, and then finally gaining some semblance of what’s happening, he sighs. “Is that so... that doesn’t matter. What do you mean you have the rest of my pudding? Did you eat it? You fiend, you will pay!” Brushing Ruby off, he bends down to retrieve his abandoned blade, and then raises it against Erin again.

“W-Wait, I was just doing that to see if that would shake you.” Erin stammers nervously, “listen, it’s all there in King Orion’s room! I was just borrowing some for a prank--”

“You _better_ not be wasting King’s pudding!” Lazu protests, rather childly, only causing both Erin and Ruby to laugh. With a groan, he lowers his blade and stares at Erin.

“It’s still edible if you want to dissemble my piece of art,” Erin says with a shrug, “but I’m sure King Orion would be happy to let you.”

“Then I’ll take my pudding back--” Lazu pauses, then coughs as he stiffens himself again to reassert himself somewhat as stoic. “So you used cheap tactics, huh.”

Erin grins, “what can I say, I do whatever it takes to win~ but how cute, Lazu, you really showed your true emotions there, huh!”

Lazu dips his head, presumably hiding his embarrassed expression despite the fact that Erin can’t even see him past all of those fabrics he had covering his face.

He laughs again, and then slowly begins to approach Lazu again. Unconsciously, he feels compelled to pat him on the head, and so he does just that while launching himself onto his tippy-toes to reach. Forgetting Ruby’s presence, he seems to assume they’re the only two in the room as he gets only closer. “I guess you are a good kid after all, Lazu.”

“I’m not a kid.” He returns with a rasp in his voice, reaching up to grab Erin’s hand to make him stop patting his head. “Don’t treat me like one.”

“Huh? Why not?” Erin frowns, sighing as his one chance to be somewhat superior to someone else is shattered by the realization that-- Lazu, too, had to grow up fast. So he’s not used to be treated this gently, huh.

“It’s weird if you’re the one doing it,” he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck as he unfastens his collar. “Since you’re someone I want to…” He trails off, and Erin for once is able to see the full redness of his cheeks. His voice is clearer than before, and Erin decides that he loves the sound of it.

Erin’s eyes immediately settle on his lips, and he’s surprised at how soft they look. He breathes out, and wonders why the hell his heart is hammering so fast! The battle’s long over, but suddenly now it’s going in a frenzy again? “What the hell,” he curses under his breath, “Lazu, you…” He sighs, and he reaches to grab Lazu’s face. “Promise you won’t push me away.”

Lazu gulps, and stays still.

Erin smiles, taking a moment to furtively glance around their surroundings, his cheeks renewing their redness as soon as he spots Ruby silently watching the both of them.

She seems to get the hint, and quickly becomes flustered as well. She quickly scrambles around, bows, and runs out of the room to give them privacy.

Erin lets out another breath. He brushes his thumb on Lazu’s face, a ghost of a smile creeping on his lips as he notices Lazu twitching at the action.

And acting on impulse, as he likes to do, Erin presses his lips against Lazu’s-- they’re as soft as they looked. He smiles into the kiss, and Lazu even reciprocates for a moment.

But then it sinks in.

He was flirting with Ruby not long ago, but instead he ended up kissing Lazu! What the hell! His heartbeat seems to betray him, beating as wildly as ever, and so Erin quickly pulls away before he lets the sensation sink in even further than it already has. He covers his mouth with both hands, quickly bends over to Lazu in apology, and then starts to flee the scene.

He really did that? He really did that. He sure asserted dominance over Lazu alright, doing something so gutsy…

“Erin!”

Oh god, Lazu’s actually chasing after him. Erin shuts his eyes and hastens his pace, hoping that his skills as a former assassin kick in after all and help out when he finally needs it!

And when he thinks about it, that was probably the first time he used his name. His heart swells at the thought, but he mentally reprimands himself again that he should really stop having his heart pound over this guy! He doesn’t even know what his face looks like, just the fact that he’s too strict on himself, and that maybe he’d want to see the boy smile once in a while--

Erin clutches at his chest, pausing as the realization sinks in fully, and suddenly now everything makes sense.

So it wasn’t just pity.

He was starting to get invested in Lazu, so much to the point where he started to vy for his happiness. He wanted to surprise him, it gave him such a rush knowing he could get him to make such a different expression than he’s used to from him. He thought it was the same as what he felt about always making fun of Orion, but…

Somehow, it’s different. But it may be too soon to say it’s love.

Erin ducks into a secluded corridor far off the main path, praying that Lazu is stupid enough to lose him there. He sighs again, and slowly lowers himself to the floor and resting his head on his legs-- his foreheads touching his knees.

“Crap, I really might be in love with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean there IS romance in here. hope u enjoyed erin's gay crisis.
> 
> anyways hi thanks for reading i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter! i'm PLANNING for the next chapter to be the last but will it? will it
> 
> either way u should follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) for updates and screaming i guess!


	4. star of perpetual light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally
> 
> i won't have a longass note this time, buuuuuut i hope you guys enjoy the last chapter!

“Erin.” Orion starts with a growl, repeatedly banging on the door with the hilt of his sword. “I’d like to sleep in my own room tonight, if you please.”

“Go shack it up with King Carnelian!” Erin yells back, “see, aren’t I a great attendant? I gave you an excuse!”

“Are you crazy? I can’t do that!” Orion retorts, “and an excuse for what? Am I just a lovestruck maiden to you?”

“That’s because you are one! Just go awayyyy, Orion--” Erin whines, although his words are slightly muffled from something.

“You fucking brat, I’m your king!” He lets out a sigh, giving up on his relentless door abuse and instead begins to lean against the door. “So? What’s wrong that you have to hide yourself in _my_ room?”

“Fine, you can come in!” Erin huffs, finally deciding to scoot away from the door, letting the king enter in from the other side. He then scrambles off the ground to take claim over the bed, plopping on it oh-so gracefully.

Orion narrows his gaze expectantly, “so you intend on taking up my bed?” His expression then softens as he shakes his head. He closes the door behind him, taking his sword and placing it aside the study desk and then taking a seat in a chair. “So? What happened, Erin?”

“So you know Lazu, right?” Erin begins slowly, “so I may have…”

His king squints, sighing, “you may have what? I’m not going to know unless you tell me, Erin. You haven’t been annoying the past few days, asides the fact that you keep staying in my room, and that’s just real unsettling.”

“Sorry,” Erin mumbles, rolling his eyes as he turns himself over on the bed, laying himself flat. “But isn’t it fine since you can just sleep in my room or be with King Carnelian--”

“No way.” Orion cuts him off with a growl, “so? What’s so potent enough it could wipe that stupid grin off your face?”

The younger man sighs again, pouting as he takes out his kunai and stares at it meaningfully. “Something weird happened.” He says vaguely, eyes fixating on the weapon, and then beginning to spin it in his hand, but he clicks his tongue once his concentration breaks.

“Stop stalling, what’s wrong?” Orion frowns as he watches the kunai stumble out of Erin’s hand, falling squarely on the bed.

“I kissed Lazu!” Erin blurts out, his cheeks reddening as he recalls the memory pretty vividly. Lazu’s lips were pretty soft, and now when he thinks about it--

Orion only chuckles in response, sliding off his seat to run his hand through the other’s hair. “Huuh, so you get flustered over stuff like this? How surprisingly cute. You were so comfortable making stupid sex jokes, though?”

“That’s different,” Erin protests, but doesn’t move and lets the other continue to pet his head. “Your majesty--”

“Oh, so now you want to address me properly when you want to ask me for advice.”

Another glare. Orion laughs, his expression softening as he nods, letting Erin continue, but first making himself more comfortable on the bed. He tries to make what he can of the space Erin didn’t take up, and the two of them are in a ridiculous T-shape on the bed.

“Your majesty, do you know what love is?” Erin sighs, placing a hand on his chest, “I’m guessing that’s what I’m feeling, but… it’s so strange.”

Orion snorts, “huh, are we having girl talk now? Fine with me… what love is, huh…” The king purses his lips, removing his hand from the other’s head. “Love is when someone…”

“Makes your dick hard?”

“No, it’s not!” Orion retorts back quickly, his cheeks flushed from Erin’s dick joke, “it’s when someone is someone you can truly feel at peace with. It’s when you find someone you want to protect… someone you can laugh with, and someone who you swear has a smile that rivals the sun’s.”

Erin groans, “that’s sooo cheesy! Then, your majesty, is it also about being worried for someone? Wondering if they’ll be able to smile again-- no, the desire to make someone smile, to tell someone that they’re not alone anymore. Or maybe they never were, and that it’s okay to be human…”

“So you’re a good kid after all,” Orion hums, concealing a small smile as he prods his attendant affectionately, “you know, everyone views it a bit differently. So let me phrase it this way… Erin, do you want to be the one next to Lazu? His place is by his king and your place is by my side. But…”

“Then it’s fine if you’re by King Carnelian’s side, and I with Lazu…” Erin returns softly, “I think I understand it a little more. I do want to be the one by Lazu’s side-- I want him to rely on me. Like I know we’re from different kingdoms, and there’s no way I'm resorting to your letter system, but--”

“You’re going to have to,” Orion laughs, “you know that I won’t let you go either, Erin. You know me too well for me to let you go, you know.”

Erin breaks out into a smile, “right, I’m the only one who knows your weaknesses are sweet things and flowers, and that you love them!”

Orion rolls his eyes, “don’t get cocky, brat. You’re not the only one who knows anymore.”

Erin just continues to grin stupidly, stretching out his arms, unintentionally (or intentionally) jabbing Orion’s side with his hands. “Then thank you, your majesty. I think… I understand myself some more now after talking it out.”

“Don’t hit me,” Orion grumbles as he decides to get off his bed, straightening his back while shooting Erin a firm glare. “So, break time’s over. You gonna help out with the festival or what?”

“I will!” Erin chirps, saluting to Orion as he forces himself off the bed. “I’ll get to work immediately!”

Orion flashes him a rare smile, “that’s better. You were being way too quiet lately, so I’m glad to see you all energetic again.”

“Your majesty! You care for me!” He gasps, about to wrap his arms around the king, but was soon stopped by him shoving him off roughly.

“Save your embraces for Lazu,” Orion scolds, “not me.”

“What kind of romance novel did you get that advice from?” Erin teases, “well, I’m off now!” He rushes toward the door, leaving Orion’s quarters before he can get yelled at.

* * *

“Erin, thank you so much for all of your help,” Ruby smiles as she brings her hands together, nodding at the lantern display all over the capital’s town square. “Especially for helping us set up the stalls for the vendors… I promise you that it’ll look amazing when the day comes!”

“Because of my help, right?” Erin quips with a goofy grin, finishing off the knots for one of the last lanterns. He pulls back, nodding as he admires his handiwork. It’s been a group effort for all of the festival planning committee, and noticeably Lazu kept to the promise that he’ll aid in preparations as well. Of course, Erin made sure to keep as far away from him as possible. Although he wants to get that all settled, he suspects he’s taken some hopeless romanticism from his king and now feels as if their reconciliation should be held under a more auspicious setting.

Yes, he plans to apologize at the festival. Although, it’s not like he still knows enough about what his feelings for Lazu exactly is. He coughs, catching Ruby’s attention again.

She looks over at him curiously, but smiles as she somehow figures out what ails him, “are you still fighting with Lord Lazu?”

“Something like that,” Erin admits with a sigh, “Ruby, has Lazu had any lovers before?”

Ruby blinks, but shakes her head. “I don’t even recall him having any crushes… he’s always by King Carnelian’s side, so that made him unapproachable. Ah, and he seems intimidating, so….”

Erin nods thoughtfully, “so he hasn’t thought to make a move on someone as beautiful as you?”

“You’re just flattering me, Erin!” Ruby exclaims with a gasp, cheeks flushed in the rosey shade, “but I get it, Erin! You’re thinking of confessing him during the festival.”

Erin almost chokes on his spit at her conclusion. “H-How did you….”

“You don’t have to be so shy! Even so, I think the festival will bring great fortune in that.” She smiles, twirling a strand of her hair as she gestures toward the center of the plaza. “One of the most popular festivities is to write down your wish, and then let it fly out toward the light. You see, this is the only time of the year where we can get a glimpse of genuine sunlight.”

“So Lazu still keeps his blindfold on?”

Ruby nods gravely, “it seems so. He hasn’t ever told anyone why he keeps himself blinded-- ah, but he must have his reasons!” She begins to hum slightly as soon as she notices more of the committee members coming over. She spares Erin one last wave before flouncing over toward the others, beginning to instruct them on something else.

Erin purses his lips, wondering if his presence here is no longer required. With that, he nods to himself and begins to make his way back to the castle.

“Erin,” a familiar rough voice sounds, and Lazu’s dark and looming figure steps right in front of him, his eyes still covered so that Erin is unable to discern his emotions.

Erin coughs into his sleeve, moving aside and starts to turn back around, but Lazu interrupts him by grabbing onto his jacket like a child who didn’t want his mother to leave him. “I have to get back to the castle like, immediately--”

“Then I’ll escort you.” Lazu says, stepping by Erin and offering a hand.

Erin narrows his gaze, and as much as he wanted to take the hand, he bats it away. “No need for that! I’m no lady!”

“You’re still an important guest.”

“Didn’t seem like you felt that way when you looked so ready to slit my throat when we first met,” Erin jokes, interlinking his hands behind his back as he begins to walk by Lazu, hoping to quicken the pace enough so that he could somehow escape Lazu since he can’t see.

Lazu however, also quickens his pace to match his. Erin bites his lip, grunting as he glances away. _Damn, his senses are too good._

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Lazu brings up, strain evident in his voice.

“I thought that’s what you preferred!” Erin retorts, honestly surprised at how persistent the other boy has been. Did that kiss really awaken that much in him-- or something like he’s so pure that he convinced himself he fell in love with Erin after that kiss. Yes, he did finally admit to himself that he’s in love with Lazu, but for the other boy to only love him because he’s great at kissing-- it felt all too wrong. Almost like he was taking advantage of his purity.

Lazu simply shakes his head, his breath somewhat shaky upon Erin listening in closer. “I…”

Erin clamps his mouth shut before he said anything else, and the conversation between them dies out as easily as it started.

* * *

“What do you think, your majesty? I did a good job, right?” Erin asks cheekily as he undoes the blindfold over his king’s eyes.

Orion grunts, squinting as he adjusts to the sudden light. “I’m starting to think you have something for blindfolds… give me a moment to actually fucking see, Erin.”

“Oh, we’re at that point in our friendship where we can freely talk about our kinks?” Erin laughs, “then, Orion-- what do you fancy?”

“I refuse to discuss my sex life with you.” Orion answers curtly with a scowl, “how many times do I have to tell you this?”

Erin continues to chuckle at his king’s expense, but snatches him by the arm and drags him down to the plaza, specifically darting for the crowd. Orion reluctantly sprints with him, and the two of them find themselves in the very back of the crowd. Erin frowns, and begins to make a dent through, and luckily the Albans deign themselves to allowing the revered guests squeeze through the crowd toward the front.

Thankfully, it doesn’t seem like they missed much of the opening ceremony. According to Ruby, the wishes will be written during the entire celebration, and sent off after the ending ceremony. Of course, the festival is rife with all sorts of delicious food with stalls and games for children, and live performances pervaded on plaza’s stage.

King Carnelian is still in the midst of his speech, keeping his usual self-assured smirk on his face, but then his expression softens upon finally spotting Orion in the crowd. He finishes his delivery with one of the softer, sunnier smiles he’s seen from the king, and this apparently comes as a surprise for the other citizens as he notices their cheeks stained red and mouths agape in awe.

So this is the power of a king’s love, Erin thinks to himself, scratching his head as he searches the front for Lazu. Ruby next to him prods Lazu slightly, and seeks to give him away. Erin stiffens, and immediately ducks behind his king, using him as a shield.

“What are you scared of?” Orion hisses, “I told you to go make things right! I thought everything was fine now?”

“I wanted our reconciliation to be all romantic and during tonight, so I promise I’ll have it fixed--” Erin frowns, stepping a bit further from his king when the man kept glaring at him. “What?”

“You can’t treat matters of love as something so trite as a mission,” Orion says, turning slightly to flick the attendant on his forehead. By now, the crowd began to disperse and then heading toward the stalls to indulge in festivities. Erin and Orion stand there promptly, although Orion turns back around and heads for the king’s side.

Ruby also returns to her task of overseeing the festival and also handling the written wishes, herself retreating to a tent with supplies for such. And already, a line has begun to form there. Hoping to continue avoiding Lazu before near the end of the festival, he decides it may be best to knock out writing his wish first, and crosses his arms as he takes the last place in line. Of course, he isn’t last for long, as more children and their parents flood in behind them. He smiles a bit fondly at the families’ gleeful interactions.

And honestly, he envies the children with stars in their eyes and talking about things like their dreams for the future.

One particularly catches his attention:

“Momma, I wanna explores all the other stars! I wanna see the sunlight with my own eyes!”

“Oh, but you get to see some of the light later today, Lapi.”

Lapi. Must be a name similar to Lazu’s. Erin feels as if his heart reacted to that. He sighs, trying to release some of the tension he unconsciously built up while eavesdropping on the girl’s conversation with her mom.

“Yeah, but that’s not enough! I wanna be covered in light-- and see the stuff in those books. We can play there with daddy!”

Her mom giggles, “that would be fun, wouldn’t it? I hope your wish comes true.”

“It’s gonna! Momma, you have to write one too so it comes true!”

Her mom laughs again, but Erin looks over slightly, noticing the flash of pain conveyed in her eyes. He looks for a father that accompanied them, but found no signs of such. So it’s like that. And silently, Erin prays for her wish to come true as well.

To be honest, there is something like that talked about in something Erin equated to fairy tales-- utter folly. An omniscient, wish-granting gem that could make any wish come true. Apparently it’s a thing of the past, where representatives of the stars were allotted a wish from the gem-- the _Hoshitama_. One day, it shattered and its pieces scattered around the stars.

Erin would completely brush it off as just a myth, however, Lama owned a so-called fragment. He still has his doubts, knowing better than letting Gods or the universe determine his life any further when it already cursed him with such misfortune.

Either way. He supposes it’s not so bad to have some hope and place faith in a wish. He’s not completely faithless, but that must be thanks to King Orion’s influence.

Time passes faster when he actually thinks to himself, so before he even notices, he’s already at the front of the line. Ruby offers him a smile and a slip of ornate paper, handing him a brush and gesturing to the container of ink. He shoots her a smile back, and dips the brush in the black ink, and begins to write down his wish.

_I want Lazu’s happiness._

He knows better than to waste a wish on himself, considering he thinks at this point he doesn’t deserve much from the Gods. Not like he’s ever gotten anything in the first place. Erin sends a smile Ruby’s way again as he gives the brush back to her, and then he lets the wish paper limply hang on his finger by its string.

He then glides along where his feet takes him, frequenting other stalls with vigor and grabbing foods as he pleases. He bites deeply into the candied apple he got from one of the stalls, nodding to himself at how the tartness of the apple manages to contrast with the almost sickly sweet coating. He doesn’t watch where he’s going, eyes only fixated on the ground below-- having enough of watching the crowd.

So it’s no surprise that he bumps into someone else, but it’s also on their part for not watching where they’re going either. Nonetheless, Erin looks up and opens his mouth to offer an apology, but his heart starts beating when he realized it was the very one he intended to avoid.

“Erin,” he begins near-desperately, “... you wrote a wish?”

Erin nods, forcing himself to get back into his usual demeanor, “why, of course! I deserve it after all the hard work in preparations~ say, Lazu! You wrote down your wish too, right?”

Lazu mutely nods, raising his hand slightly, showing that he held one of the wish papers on it. Erin grins, gesturing to his own, although making sure it steadies so it doesn’t flash Lazu the wish he wrote.

Lazu looks somewhat satisfied at that-- ah, as long as Erin doesn’t ignore him it’ll be fine. And well, it is fine time he finally made up with Lazu and cleared everything up. Certainly, it’s become bright enough to put his plan in action.

However, the taller boy acts as if nothing happened (well, that’s not quite right) or more friendly than Erin ever expected from him. Perhaps he’s found Erin trustworthy enough to warrant letting his guard down. Erin begins to make small talk, and he finds that Lazu starts to tag along with him as they go around the festival.

They spend the rest of the time until the final ceremony like that, and several times Erin tries to peek at Lazu’s wish, but the other retaliates by simply folding it into a square and hides it from Erin’s sight. “It won’t come true if I tell you,” Lazu tells him, which has the opposite effect of endearing Erin toward Lazu.

He’s really unexpectedly cute at times, Erin concludes triumphantly. He perks up as he notices people crowding around the stage again, and at this point Erin assumes that it must be them setting up for the final ceremony. That means it’s time to put the wishes on vessels to send them off. The two of them face each other, and both agree to do just that.

* * *

Separated from Lazu, yet reunited with his king, the two of them stood side by side as they listen attentively to the king’s last words. Well, it’s more like Orion is doing enough listening for the both of them. Erin plays idly with his kunai, although observing the ceremony in the corner of his eye.

“May everyone’s wishes come true,” Carnelian finishes with a smile, raising his scepter in the air as he does so. This inspires the crowd, and soon the lanterns are sent into the air, all propelled with magic and cutting into the skies.

“Did you write a wish, your majesty?” Erin asks, aptly putting his weapons away as he shifts his attention toward the elegant flying of the lanterns.

Orion snorts, “none of your business.”

Erin smirks, knowing fully well that means he must’ve written something. He has at least the restraint to not inquire immediately, since that means he’d have to reveal his own wish.

King Carnelian and Lazu then step off the stage, with Carnelian heading toward Orion with a small smile on his face. Orion jerks up slightly, flashing him a grin of his own at the Alban king. He mutters a quick “later” to Erin, immediately walking up to Carnelian and placing a hand on his shoulder-- rather, hovering above it slightly.

 _King Hoverhand,_ Erin jokes to himself, eyes widening as Lazu breaks apart from the kingly couple, and approaches Erin wordlessly.

Erin gulps, knowing that he’s probably spent too much time stalling on something he’s wanted to say-- something that surely would’ve been better to say far earlier. But now it’s the right mood, or so one of those ridiculous romance novels would say.

“Lazu, you should see how beautiful it is.” Erin begins, tugging him aside and leading him out of the crowd. They reach a more secluded pace around the town square, hidden out of immediate sight, but still close enough to still spot some of the lingering lanterns. Those, along with the distant lanterns hung by him the other day provide the romantic mood all too well.

Lazu shakes his head, “I can’t take it off yet.” Although, he unfastens his collar, exposing his lips and neck.

Erin’s eyes immediately train on Lazu’s lips, and licks his own as he thinks about how surprisingly soft they were the last time they kissed. Erin wonders why exactly Lazu has done that, it’s not as if it’s any stuffy out here in the Alban cold, but… some hope bubbles up in his heart.

To his surprise, Lazu takes the initiative. “Can I kiss you?”

“Huh!?” Erin blinks, “I-I… go ahead.”

Lazu perks up at Erin’s consent, and he leans down slightly, and then promptly closes the distance between them with a kiss. He holds onto the kiss-- the both of them do, as Erin returns it graciously. It’s more passionate than their last one, and Erin, although embarrassed and red to his ears, is thoroughly enjoying it.

They pull away from each other, and driven by perhaps lust or desire, he goes for another kiss. This time he greedily slips his tongue inside Lazu’s mouth, exploring inside all too eagerly, and Lazu’s moaning didn’t really help him from stopping.

By the time they’re done, Erin pulls away, although still close against Lazu’s chest, having wrapped an arm around him during their intense liplock. Erin takes pleasure in seeing how disheveled Lazu currently is, his lips bruised and hair in slight disarray. Same could be said of Erin himself, but of course it’s not about him.

God, love really did make you horny. Erin was right about that all along.

Well, how does he know that this is truly something more than the lust Lazu feels for him? He sucks in a breath, and starts to trace patterns on Lazu’s cheek. Noticeably, the skin beneath him is burning with either embarrassment or a result of residue heat from the intensity of their kissing.

Hell, Erin is still willing for another round.

But he still hasn’t made anything clear. “Lazu..?”

“Mn,” Lazu grunts, staying still as Erin continues to draw circles on his face. “I’m not good with words, so that’s all I could do.”

Erin blushes at the reveal, the beginnings of a laugh starting in his throat as he plants a gentler kiss than the others on Lazu’s lips. “I’m not great at it either. The feelings thing and all.” Erin admits sheepishly, “but… I think I got it from how good you are at kissing.”

“I’m good at it?” Lazu blushes deeper, “good, cuz I practiced after you did that before…”

Erin smiles, “so you learned because of me? I guess we have to learn together like this in the future.”

Lazu nods slowly at that, agreeing pretty readily. “But you probably have to leave soon.” He frowns, grabbing Erin’s hand and makes him stop drawing on his face.

Erin glances at Lazu quizzically, but he doesn’t hate the warmth Lazu’s hand provided him with. “Alba and Lama has an alliance now, you know. We’ll be together in the future… like it or not, Lazu.”

“I like it.” Lazu pauses, “I like you.”

“I like you too,” Erin whispers as he squeezes the other’s hand.

* * *

“Lazu, we’re here. Can I?” Erin asks, his fingers twitching as they barely touch the blindfold the Alban attendant always donned. The two of them were sent to Bestia to locate their king, considering that he hasn’t responded to correspondences in a while. The next thing on Alba and Lama’s agenda was to get Bestia on board, after all, but the king had stopped replying to letters in the last month.

Of course, Erin took this mission as an excuse to show Lazu some of the nicer sights the universe had to offer. In his opinion, Bestia was one of the more enjoyable Stars to behold in terms of its luxurious vegetation and the wildlife. Although Eterno held the spot as the one closest to the light, Bestia’s sunrises and sunsets weren’t anything to scoff at either. The two of them delightedly took a detour from their original goal, Erin waking Lazu up early to catch the sunrise from the top of the jungle.

Lazu nods, grabbing Erin’s hand and guiding him on how to undo his blindfold. Erin watches attentively as his fingers work on untying the string, his heart hammering as he anticipates finally seeing the other’s eyes for the first time. “I’m surprised though, you have a really cute reason for never wanting to see.”

“It’s only natural,” Lazu protests, “I wanted to see the light.”

Erin releases the string, and then gently pulls the mask from Lazu’s face, and immediately he’s met with crystal blue eyes, striking and piercing as they bore at Erin intently.

Lazu’s face softens, and he tugs down his collar, “you’re cute.”

Erin huffs, “I’m super hot, aren’t I? You would’ve known earlier that you got yourself such a catch if you took off that mask!” He puts a hand on his hips, pretending to be frustrated with Lazu.

The other boy only chuckles, grabbing Erin’s chin and pulling him in for a kiss.

It was a deeper kiss too, so as soon as Erin is able to pull away, he shoots him a glare. “Lazu, not now! You’re gonna miss the sunrise!”

Lazu blinks, and stares over at the sky beyond Erin’s face, his mouth dropping as he saw their surroundings being encased in light for the first time.

Erin beams proudly at Lazu’s amazement, and he just couldn’t hold himself back from kissing his lover another time. “Lazu,” he breathes, “are you happy?”

Lazu nods, “yeah. Super happy that my wish came true.”

Erin raises an eyebrow, “what was your wish?”

“Seeing the sun, and… being with you.”

Erin jabs him slightly, “s-seriously? My wish was just for you to be happy…”

“Then consider it true,” Lazu says firmly as he takes Erin again into another embrace, his breath hot on Erin’s face as he leans in for a kiss. He stops short of Erin’s lips, flashing a thin smile, “you’re really cute up close… I love you, Erin.”

“I love you too,” Erin says as he impatiently closes the tiny gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew it was certainly a blast writing this. maybe one day i'll actually read the hoshimegu story and know what the hell is going on.
> 
> anyways yes erinlazu after they start dating are absolute kiss fiends 
> 
> nonetheless, thank u so much for reading (this was more on a part of my self-indulgence (as most of my fics) ) and u are all great. thank u for waiting it out with me-- and after this i'm not sure if i'll write more erinlazu in the future or carnion for that matter But i did have a fangvega related fic which is probably the only other thing i'll write related to hoshimegu.
> 
> that being said, find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shineonthesea) for updates on what i'm working on and such!


End file.
